To Wish on a Wishbone
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Twilight and the gang have a party for Luna on Nightmare Night. Pinkie and Twilight both use a wishbone and the next thing Twilight knows, everyone is dead. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Doozy**

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie had been going around town all morning getting food for the upcoming party slash dinner that the two are putting on for Luna. "This is super duper exciting Twilight. Luna will be so surprised." Pinkie said jumping around.

"Well don't get to excited yet Pinkie, she doesn't even know about it yet. Princess Celestia said that she would be coming for a visit tonight, who knows how she'll react to a surprise party for her." Twilight said grabbing a chicken off the shelf and putting it in her basket.

"How could she not love it Twilight, Rarity is setting it up to look like Princess Luna. At the very least she can't hate it." Pinkie smiled jumping around too excited to calm down.

Just then Spike came running in frantically with a letter in hand. "Spike, slow down." Spike stopped and caught his breath. "Now what's going on Spike, what's the rush?"

"Here Twilight." Spike handed over the note.

Twilight opened the letter and read it quiet enough that only the three could hear.

Dear Twilight Sparkle

My loving husband and I are coming to visit you tonight. We have something very special to tell you. We know that you would want to hear this in person. We will be at your home in a few hours.

You're sister in law,

Cadance

"Oh Twilight, tonight is going to be so fun." Pinkie began jumping excitedly.

'My brother and Cadance are coming to see me.' Twilight whispered to herself. "Let's get going Pinkie." Spike then left and headed back to the library while Twilight paid for the food. Then Pinkie pie started vibrating. Twilight noticed this and began to freak out. "No no no, not today, not when I have my brother and sister in law coming to visit."

"Oh calm down." Pinkie shook again. "It's probably not a bad thing." Pinkie then shook again but this time didn't stop.

"How can it not be a bad thing?" Twilight grabbed a hold of Pinkie to try to keep her from vibrating but it didn't help.

Back at the library, a knock came to the door. Rainbow Dash rushed to the door and looked out expecting to see Luna but instead saw Shining Armor and Cadance. Rainbow Dash opened the door. "Hey come on in. Sorry about the look of the place but were getting ready for a party tonight for Princess Luna." Rainbow Dash quickly went back to helping with decorating.

"Where is my dear sister?" Shining Armor asked looking around the room and then the sound of the door opening made them turn. "There's my sister." Twilight smiled widely and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Shining Armor what are you doing here so early. You said you would be here in a few hours. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here." Twilight let go of her brother and then hugged her sister.

"Well Twilight we sent the letter to you a few hours ago." Cadance said giving Twilight a hug.

"So what is this special thing you needed to tell me?" The others stopped and listened.

"Well Twilight, since you're clearly busy well just get it out. Twilight, I'm going to have a foal." Twilight's jaw dropped for only a moment. "You're going to be an aunt Twilight."

Twilight did a back flip and jumped around the room in excitement. "I'm going to be an aunt. Yippee!" After a few more jumps, Twilight stopped and regained her composure. "That is wonderful Cadance." Just then she noticed Pinkie Pie still vibrating. "Pinkie, you can stop vibrating, the doozy." Twilight paused for a second fully realizing that Pinkie hadn't stopped. "That news wasn't the doozy Pinkie?"

"I guess not Twilight, there must be something really big going to happen." Pinkie Pie said, her voice vibrating as well.

"How is that not big?" Twilight asked but decided not to worry about it extensively anyway. The rest of afternoon Twilight talked with her Shining Armor and Cadance while the others finished up decorating. Pinkie directed Fluttershy in cooking everything being unable to cook.

About seven that night Rainbow Dash came into the library exhausted. "She is coming." Applejack turned off the lights and then went into hiding. Soon Luna was pushed into the library. She was about to comment on her being pushed but didn't get the chance when the lights came on and everyone jumped out screaming "Surprise". Luna jumped back and looked around the room. The ceiling is a dark blue. Shining stars covered the ceiling with a moon in the middle. Silver streamers went down the railings on the stairs. The room represents Luna very well. "So Princess Luna, you like?" Rainbow Dash asked. Luna just continued to stare at all the decorations. Silver glitter covered the tables which are also dark blue with stars on them. Luna would have continued to look when something entered her nose. The smell began to make her drool. She quickly realized it and regained her composure and stood up straight.

"What is this?" Luna asked.

"It's a party for you Luna. We wanted you to feel loved this year and so we threw you a small party." Pinkie said vibrating still.

Just then princess Celestia walked in. "I heard you are having a party for my sister. Thank you, all of you." Princess Celestia said and then saw Cadance and Shining Armor. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to give Twilight the good news." Celestia raised and eyebrow. "I'm pregnant." Cadance said with a smile.

"Congratulations you two and Twilight as well." Celestia smiled and then turned to her sister.

Luna smiled. "Let's party then shall we? After all it seems that there are a few reasons to celebrate. After word we can all go and enjoy Nightmare Night." The party went on and only twilight had a somewhat difficult time. Dinner was served five minutes later and then they began to party again. Soon everypony is ready for desert. They all ate cupcakes, ice cream, cake, and other kinds of deserts. After everyone ate desert and were ready to leave, Rainbow Dash brought the wishbone from the chicken over which of course Fluttershy didn't eat any of. "Who wants the wishbone?" Nopony said anything except for Pinkie Pie. "Then I say we let Luna have it." Luna shook her head and smiled. "Then twilight, you have been nervous all night, you take it with Pinkie Pie and have a little fun." Twilight thought about it and then nodded. Pinkie Pie and Twilight made a wish with their eyes closed and then pulled.

When Twilight opened her eyes, she found that she had won. "I won." Twilight looked up and no one is around. "Where did everyone go?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Fallout**

Twilight scratched her head in confusion as she looked around and then noticed the decorations. They had been ripped to shreds. "How in Equestria?" Twilight asked herself. The room is dark and there is only a single candle burning. Twilight continued to look around the room and then slipped on something. Twilight couldn't tell what she slipped on; she only knew that it's wet. "Who spilled the water?" Twilight guessed, stood up and made her way toward the door. She opened it up and walked outside expecting a carnival to be going on. The whole area is empty, deserted. "What is going on here?" Just then she heard her name. The voice is scratchy and it is upsetting to her. Twilight turned around and found Cadance behind her. "Cadance, where is my" Twilight then screamed seeing Cadance without legs. Twilight backed up slowly; frightened. Just then two ponies came from around the back of the library. They however don't look normal. They look like ponies but their skin is fleshy and falling off. The one appeared to be Applejack and the other looks like Rarity. The two stood on their hind legs and they began to twitch. That's when two blades came out of their front hooves. Twilight couldn't move as her two friends came running over to her when a certain rainbow pony stepped in the middle of it.

Rainbow Dash bucked Applejack into Rarity causing the two to stumble. Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight and flew towards her and picked her up. "Twilight, what in Equestria did you wish for?"

"I just wished to know what the Doozy was and the next thing I know, I'm alone." Twilight said still unable to move. Rainbow Dash flew up and landed on a fairly close cloud. Rainbow Dash then opened up a door and pushed Twilight into the room. "What's going on?"

"That wish you made screwed everyone in Ponyville. I don't even know where to begin, it's insane. Everypony turned into these things." Rainbow Dash lit a candle for the two to see better. "I think I know how to fix this but I couldn't do it by myself. When all this started, I found myself flying toward the Everfree forest. When I got there, a light flashed in the distance toward the center of the forest. I decided that it best to fly over the forest rather then walk through it. I got cut off by some Pegasus. I went down into the forest but found that just as bad as the sky. My point is Twilight, we go to the light and it should hold our answers. It only seems logical that the most important thing would be the best guarded.

"That seems to be the most logical thing here." Twilight agreed.

"Really Twilight, it's the only logical thing here. I do know this, to kill these things we have to cut off their legs. I accidentally found that out." Rainbow Dash was stopped from talking.

"Wait a minute, those are our friends out there Rainbow Dash, we can't just kill them." Twilight stared Rainbow Dash in the eyes.

"Those things aren't our friends anymore Twilight, thanks to your stupid wish." Rainbow Dash turned away from Twilight.

"That's not fair, I didn't know this would happen." Twilight tried defending herself.

"Oh poor Twilight, you didn't know that you would screw everypony." Tears began to swell up in her eyes. "Go ahead and cry little miss magic. You're so pathetic." Rainbow Dash said. "Next time I'll let you die."

"You'd let me die?" Twilight couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"You'll only slow me down, I need speed and strength and you don't have either. Next time you get in trouble, I won't risk myself to save you." Rainbow Dash turned away from Twilight.

"What about the Elements of Harmony, you're supposed to be the loyal one." Twilight stopped sniffling and began thinking that discord is behind this somehow.

"Dead, it's dead Twilight because of you. It doesn't exist anymore so just forget about it. Unfortunately it's only you and me. The unfortunate part is that I'm stuck with you." Rainbow Dash took a peek outside to find the skies clear. She then went outside and peeked over the cloud and didn't see anything. "Ok Twilight, are you ready to kill these things or are you going to make me get myself killed?" Twilight turned away from Rainbow Dash unsure of what to say. "I thought so; I have to die for you. No thanks miss magic, I don't risk myself for pathetic ponies like you. I thought you were a fighter but whatever."

"Why would you ever think that I was a fighter?" Twilight asked absolutely confused.

"You were the best Twilight. You may have been a bookworm but you were strong and fought for anypony who needed help, no matter the difficulty. You would beat down anyone who insulted your friends and family. You certainty wouldn't have coward in front of those things. You were one of the strongest ponies I know. What happened to that pony that I loved so much?" Rainbow Dash got up in Twilights face.

"I was never like that." Twilight said as someone else came into the room. Twilight backed up a little.

Then the pony came into view, a scar across her face with a bandana on her head. A black torn suit covers her purple body. Her black and purple mane greasy. "Rainbow Dash."

"Twilight?" The two other ponies said in unison.

"Yep, that's me and that over there is me as well." Twilight smiled.

"How are you, we?" Twilight by Rainbow Dash said confused.

"You can call me Twi and I'm who you wish you could be. Don't be too hard on me Rainbow Dash." Twi said.

"So you made the wish then?" Twi nodded.

"You gonna point blame my pretty little Rainbow or are we gonna fix this thing?" Twi asked

"That's my Twilight." The two ran over to each other and pounded their chests together. "So what do we do with her then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I can handle her just fine. I realize that taking care of her is too hard for you." Twi said with a smile and then received a smile from Rainbow Dash. "Let's move it."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you. There will be one more chapter after this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A lesson Learned**

The three made their way down and toward the forest. Once they got to the forest, Twilight noticed a sword on Twi's back. "What's with the sword?"

"Protection, you really are a pathetic aren't you?" Twilight looked away.

"How is asking a question pathetic?" Twilight asked.

"It's not that you asked the question, it's that you had to ask the question. Key word there is had; I thought you were supposed to be smart. It's obvious why I have a sword, you shouldn't have to ask." Twi said shaking her head.

"You see what I mean, she isn't anything like you. She is a total loser." Rainbow Dash didn't even try to keep her voice down.

"I just want to go home." Twilight then felt a pain in her head. It felt like a migraine.

"Hey Twilight, focus." Twi said.

The pain in Twilight's head then disappeared. "That was odd."

"Let's go, the sooner this gets fixed the sooner we can figure out how to get you home." The three ran into the forest. The forest darker and creepier then usual. Twilight started singing the happy song that Pinkie Pie had taught her and the others. Ponies began swarming the area four to five at a time. "I'll stay Twi, you get to the light."

"Don't die on me then." Rainbow Dash shook her head and then started bucking the ponies like crazy as Twi and Twilight ran off.

"How long has it been like this?" Twilight asked.

"A few days now." Twi answered simply.

"I don't get it; a day hasn't gone by since I noticed this." Twilight said confused.

"Of course you don't get it but once we get you home, you'll understand." Twi said as a pony jumped at them from one of the trees. Twi swung and cut the pony in half. "The two looked at the pony and saw it to be Big Macintosh. Twi kicked the corpse and continued walking with Twilight right behind her. "There is one thing that we have in common with each other and that's that we both want this over with. You need to toughen up missy. Don't be like Fluttershy. She at least has reason to be pathetic." Twi said cutting down another pony. Soon they arrived to a swamp. "Not much further now."

"I'm not like Fluttershy and she is sensitive, not pathetic. You're a creep along with Rainbow Dash. I don't want to be anything like you." Twilight said.

"It's about time you learn your lessen, now let's go." The two rushed forward and saw a big twisted statue with symbols on it. Tons of mutated ponies came from everywhere. "Run, go." Twilight nodded and ran toward the statue where the light is coming from. Twi is behind her cutting the ponies to pieces until one finally got to her. Twilight turned and saw six ponies running toward her. Twilight fell backward when one pony came from the side and scratched her cheek barely. Twilight fell into the light and disappeared.

A week earlier, Pinkie Pie made her wish and then pulled away from Twilight and then a thump was heard. Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and saw Twilight unconscious. Over the week and blood appeared all over Twilight, tears ran down her face, and a scratch appeared on her face. Shortly after the scratch appeared, Twilight shot up panting heavily. She looked around the room after calming down a bit. Twilight noticed Rainbow Dash and the others including Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. "Get away from me." Twilight said backing up in the hospital bed.

"Twilight, what's wrong." Rainbow Dash asked walking over to her.

"No, get away from me." Twilight flipped and kicked Rainbow Dash in the side making her fall over. "Stay away from me all of you, just stay back." All Twilight could see are the dead ponies. One of the doctors came in to see what the commotion was. "Get away, all of you or I swear I'll kill you again."

Fluttershy backed away frightened while the others stayed where they are. "Twilight, I'm your doctor. I just need to check up on your vitals."

"Stay away from me or I'll kick you, don't think I won't." Twilight said panicked.

"Princess Celestia, we need to talk." Celestia nodded and the two walked off to talk in private. "Princess Celestia, she seems to be hallucinating. She won't be telling me anything, so I need you to tell me what you've found out. There is something clearly wrong with her." Nurse Redheart said.

"Of course. I have been studying some things about why and how this happened. I've done all that I could to figure out what happened. This isn't something uncommon but it also happens so rarely at the same time. This is something that happened to unicorns like Twilight a long time ago before me. It used to happen all the time and the only thing to do is in most cases, they hallucinate about what they dream about but they usually get over it in a day or two." Celestia looked way.

"Princess, what is it?" Nurse Redheart asked.

"If they don't get over it, then if it's bad enough, some have been put down. It's something to do with wishbones and unicorns."

"I've never had to, do that to anypony." Nurse Redheart said falling back against the wall.

"You may not have to." The two walked back to the room. "Let's go everypony, let Twilight rest." They weren't ready to go but they did.

A few days later and Nurse Redheart came in to check up on Twilight's progress. "Twilight dear, are you ok." Twilight looked in the direction of the person talking to her and flinched a little but nodded. "Good, Princess Celestia is here for you." Celestia walked into the room. "I'll let you two catch up." With that the nurse left.

"Twilight, you ok?"

"Yes and I have a report for you." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, then let's hear it." Celestia smiled and sat down next to Twilight.

"I've learned that friendship is something that should always be cherished. I learned that while I was asleep that I really didn't have a friend there like I thought at first. That's when I realized that I missed them more then ever. The biggest thing however is that in the back of my mind, I wanted to be someone else, a different me. The other me said something that made me realize that I didn't really want to be who I thought I wanted to be. I realized that my friends cherish me for who I am and I shouldn't try to change that or risk losing my friends. I guess both things go hand in hand don't they?" Twilight smiled with a bit of a headache and still a bit shaken.

"I think you've learned to cherish your friends more but more then that, not to take them for granted or yourself." Just then Rainbow Dash and the others came in.

"So the hallucination is gone finally?" Rarity asked.

"Not exactly Rarity, you all look scary to me still but that doesn't mean that I'm scared of you. Can I get a hug?" The group smiled and made their way over to Twilight. "Ok maybe not completely over it." Twilight stopped them. Twilight then began cheerfully laughing and the others joined in shortly afterward. Soon the laughter stopped. "By the way Pinkie Pie remind me never to touch a wishbone ever again." Everyone began laughing again. Outside the room stand Cadance and Shining Armor.

"Let's give her a month to tell her the bad news huh?" Cadance said.

"I agree, telling her that she won't be an aunt quite yet is probably the last thing she needs to hear." Shining Armor and Cadance walked in, said their goodbye's as well as Celestia leaving Twilight to have time with her friends.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**. **I read it over a few times and there shouldn't be any pony grammar errors. If there are, I'm sorry.**


End file.
